


Won for a Price, and other Kuroshitsuji poems

by Shierusowl



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on deviantART, Poetry, old works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shierusowl/pseuds/Shierusowl
Summary: A series of poems inspired by the anime and manga Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler





	1. Won for a Price

I feel the demon's warm breath as he leans forward to take the thing he has been starving himself for.  
He promises to make it as painless as possible, but I know much better.  
I give him one final order, to make it as painful as possible, to carve the pain of my life into the soul he is about to take.  
Darkness engulfs me, I feel my soul slip out of my body.

I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive,  
The king on the chess board, I lost all my pawns, and had only my knight,  
But won for a price.  
The price of my soul.

I wake to the demons deep voice.  
But, who am I? Where am I?  
Why am I alive?

Time goes on, I remember.  
Remember who I was.  
But, it's too late to give the one who deserves it my soul,  
I have become like him,  
A demon.

I was once the Earl Ciel Phantomhive.  
I am still the King, who has only a knight.  
But I am the late Ciel Phantomhive, of only age 13.  
Wandering forever, with only my Butler, Demon, and knight by my side.  
I am no longer human, now a beast who only needs souls.  
I won.  
For a price.  
The price of my humanity.


	2. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem from Grell's point of view

As my blade cuts into her flesh,  
As her blood falls and splatters on the ground,  
Happiness abounds.  
The sound of a small engine revving,  
The sound of muscle tearing,  
The sound of muffled screaming.  
I begin beaming.  
  
The cold look,  
The red eyes,  
The black suit,  
Oh, How cold can that demon be!  
My little Sebas…  
Oh, his violent ways  
And his ringed eyes,  
And my red blood as he punishes me,  
For breaking the rules  
Of the shinigami.  
Oh William!  
Both so hot, and cold,  
And dangerous.  
  
All this gives me  
My happiness.  
Red blood,  
Red eyes,  
Red hair,  
Everything shall be painted Red!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I recall, I wrote this one as practice for being in character in my Grell cosplay. I felt more than a little disturbed at how easy it was to write this.


	3. Black as Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Poem from Sebastian's point of view

I look around me and see black.  
Black,  
Evil,  
Dark.  
I hear this small boy,  
Hear him calling out to me.  
What a small, young master;  
What a delicious soul.  
  
My hunger grows as years pass.  
The soul I wanted now forever out of my grasp.  
Still, I will serve him for eternity,  
As his butler,  
Black as night.  
  
I need to eat a soul!  
But, I cannot have his.  
I'll grow more ravenous,  
Until I cannot,  
Cannot restrain my self any longer.  
I will serve you forever,  
Master,  
Forever.  
  
We are now creatures of the dark.  
We have many names,  
Demon,  
Akuma,  
Devil.  
As we walk together  
into the future,  
Young Master,  
Allow yourself to be engulfed,  
engulfed in black,  
Evil,  
Dark.  
I will forever be your  
Black as night butler


	4. Hoheo Tarluna Rondeo Tarel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem from Alois' point of view.

_"Hoheo Taluna Rondero Tarel"_  
These were the words that bound us,  
The words I uttered when  
We met.  
I wanted revenge,   
I wanted love.  
I wanted to kill him,  
The one I hated.  
  
 _"Hoheo taluna rondero tarel"_  
I  owned 5 demons,  
They did my work.  
He owned one.   
Sebastian Michealis,  
His butler,  
And the murderer  
Of my family.  
My beloved brother.  
The family I  
Had left.   
  
_"Hoheo taluna rondero tarel"_  
Now,  
My soul is gone,  
Taken by Hannah,   
My wish has been granted.  
That demon will never,  
Never gain his prey.  
That prey has been changed.  
He now has no soul.  
  
As I fade,  
Fade from existence,  
I have to say  
Say those words   
that mean so much.  
  
 _"Hoheo tarluna rondero tarel."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the last chapter, for now. I'll add more if I write more, but for now, this is being marked completed. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote all of these a really long time ago, and thought I should probably share them here as well. I hope you enjoy the rest of this series!
> 
> Oh! I also actually submitted this one to a class. The teacher was not amused.


End file.
